The present invention relates to a sorting machine and an image reproducing apparatus, such as a electrophotographic copying machine, a telefax machine, a digital processor-associated printer, a printing machine and so forth, which incorporates a sorting machine as optional or standard equipment.
Image reproducing apparatus, such as electrophotographic copying machine and so forth, are useful for reproducing multiple copies of original documents. In such cases, sorting machines are useful for sorting the copies by page or by kind of documents. Japanese Patent First Publication (Tokkai) Sho. 56-78767 discloses a sorting machine associated with a copying machine. The sorting machine includes a plurality of sorting bins and a main tray. A deflecting device of the sorting machine directs reproduced copies to the sorting bins and the main tray one at a time.
In general, the size of the bins and main tray in the sorting machine is chosen to be able to receive the largest recording paper used by the associated image reproducing apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine, a telefax machine, a digital processor-associated printer, a printing machine and so forth, which will be referred to hereafter simply as "copying machine". For instance, when the copying machine is adapted to produce copies on either B5 or A4 size recording paper, the associated sorting machine must have sorting bins and main tray large enough to receive A4 paper. Similarily if the copy machine can copy A3-size sheets, the sorting bins and main tray of the sorting machine must be large enough to receive A3 paper.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for copy machines capable of producing expanded copies of original documents, such as design drawings for complicated mechanical devices or electric circuitry. In some cases, the expanded copies may require recording paper of size A2 or greater. In response thereto, copying mechanisms adapted to this need for reproduction of enlarged copies have been developed and become available on the market. However, due to consideration of cost and size, such copying machines capable of producing enlarged copies of, e.g. A2 size are often used in conjunction with sorting machines designed for smaller copies, such as A3. Practically speaking, in conventional sorting machines adapted to receive the large copies, such as A2, the bins and main tray are unacceptably large and take up too much working space.
On the other hand, when the copying machine is not used in conjunction with a sorting machine, a main tray large enough to receive even the largest possible copy can usually be installed at the ejection end of the copying machine with no trouble. However, when a sorting machine is to be installed at the copy ejection end of the copying machine, the working space available to the main tray is strictly limited. As a result, in the latter case, it has been impossible to employ sorting machines which can receive the largest copies. In practice, sorting machines available on the market have been limited to copies of size A3 at a maximum.